1. Technical Field
This invention relates to closet hangers that are used to hang garments in a wrinkle free storage position by a central hook.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to folding and collapsible garment hangers in which the hanger arms are hinged to a central support element or to one another, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,717,053, 5,690,257, 6,540,121 and U.S. Publication 2006/0054646 A1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,053 a foldable hanger can be seen having a pair of independent pivoting hanger arms on a central hook support bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,257 discloses a folding hanger for garments having a pair of arms pivoted together at their base with one arm having an integral hanger hook extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,121 claims a collapsible garment hanger with spring elements extending to a pair of pivoted arms.
U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0054646 A1 is directed to a rotary folding hanger configuration with a planetary gear engageable on and between geared hanger arm elements for annular rotational deployment of arms in co-vector orientation.